


Moonlight Splendor

by Purplesauris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angel!Levi, I blame wikipedia for this, M/M, Mythological!AU, Naiad!Mikasa, Varg!Eren, demon!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi lives a quiet life, surrounded by the Dryad's that make up the forest and swimming with the naiads that occasionally like to attempt to drown him. What Levi didn't expect was a giant ass wolf to come along and flip his life upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Splendor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a bit of background for you guys! A Varg (Also known as a Warg) is a large demonic wolf, and I took my own little spin to it. A varg is also another name for a wild wolf, but in this case I'm talking about the demonic dog. Eren is 1,900 years old, which to immortals means he's around 19 years old, so he's still pretty young. Levi is around 2,600 years old, which means he would be 26 give or take a few months. The words that the Dryad's whisper in the beginning are all different ways to say "demon". As always, love or hate the story? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com

It isn't everyday that Levi finds something in his woods. His house is a sanctuary, a cabin hidden away on the edge of town, and that's the way he prefers it. That's the way he's preferred it for a millennia, so when the old demon smells the strong scent of musk, a hint of smoke, and pine around his house, when all the trees are oaks, it puts him on edge. He's met all sorts of creatures, from the Fae that inhabit this forest to the Dryads that give the forest life; even the Dhampir that occasionally stumble upon his abode looking for sustenance of any kind, mistaking Levi to be human. Hell, he's even met a few angels in this particular forest, had a few run ins with a couple of nasty naiads at the lake nearby. 

The scent is easily traceable, leading Levi away from his home and deeper into the forest. If Levi were a newer demon or, heaven forbid, a human, he wouldn’t know that the scent he’s following is something supernatural in nature. He pretends to be following the rather large tracks in the dirt beneath his feet, eyes sweeping the ground as he moves quickly through the trees, ignoring the Dryads who whisper, seeing through his deceptive guise.

“Alal.” One whispers on the wind, waking her sisters. 

“Asakku.” One chitters excitedly, reaching out to touch Levi’s pale skin, squealing when she is met with burning pain.

“Wekufe.” Another replies, nodding in understanding even though none of the languages they speak is the same. Levi grows tired of the accusing or curious glances and stops, making sure he has the attention of any new Dryads within the vicinity as he lets parts of him restrained come free.

“ _Demon._ ” Levi hisses the word, baring sharply pointed teeth, the elder Dryads immediately bowing their head, the young Dryads following suit when Levi pins them with a venomous glare. Levi know’s that he is the strongest in this forest, and even if he would never hurt the creatures of the forest without cause he will stake his claim and he will _keep it._

He continues on the scent path he’s surrounded by, ignoring the panicked tittering of Dryads and Fae alike, so unused to Levi roaming among them. The scent brings him upon the lake, glistening and reflecting the evening sun as it lowers beneath the trees. He is respectful when he walks up to the edge of the lake, preferring to stay dry rather than get into another fight with a naiad who thinks she can drag him to the bottom. A ways away, lying upon the island set in the middle of the lake, is the creature he seeks. He narrows his eyes, fighting off the urge to go investigate, knowing the naiads that linger in the shallows gurgling warnings from underwater will not tolerate him putting one foot into their lake, at least not on this particular day, not when he could easily kill them all just with his presence.

He needs to know why this creature was around his home, when all forest beings know not to lurk. The scent of the creature was strong, almost as if it was marking Levi's home as his own, giving protection from other creatures of its kind. The idea that Levi of all people would need protection makes him snort at the absurdness of it all. Levi resigns himself to letting the creature sleep, at least for now, until he can get to it and show that his home is for no one but him. He trudges back through the forest, stopping when a familiar face pulls away from an old oak, strawberry blonde hair framing large golden eyes. 

"Sire?" Her skin glows a pale amber, lighting up the forest just enough to where she can see his outline as she bows her head respectively.

"Petra." The name rolls off his tongue easily, leaving behind a bittersweet tang that he swallows down. 

"May I inquire what you're so interested in?"

"No." Petra eeps and bows her head in apology, backing away from him. "There are hikers to the west, make sure they do not stray upon my cabin."

"Yes sire." Levi turns and leaves without another word, the sun dipping below the horizon as he pauses outside his door, eyes sweeping over the forest when he feels he isn’t alone. Bored eyes sweep over the vicinity, and for a brief moment Levi thinks that the creature followed him from the lake, but the forest remains quiet. Levi ducks inside his small home, kicking his shoes off and arranging them neatly by the door before making his way inside to make his tea, ignoring the woman perched on his counter. 

“Down.” Levi goes about making his tea, watching the woman from the corner of his eye. “You reek of human.”

“They’re so fascinating, Levi. You should come into town with me!” She slides from the counter but continues to lean against it.

“No.”

“But Leviiiiiii!”

“Hanji.” Levi’s tone brooks no argument as he sips at the tea made to substitute the blood Levi would normally consume. “What are you doing here?”

“I can’t visit my friend?” 

“You never come to visit. Tell me why you’re here before I cast you into Hell.” 

Hanji pouts, crossing her arms. “There have been rumors in town of a very large beast roaming this forest. The town is gathering the best hunters to capture the beast and bring it back alive.”

“Your point?” Levi is done letting Hanji tiptoe around it, setting his cup down and crossing his arms to show he means business.

“Find the beast, tame it.”

“Why should I?”

“Its a Varg.” Levi narrows his eyes momentarily, staring Hanji down as she gazes excitedly at him. “I’d like to be able to say I’ve met a Varg. Please, Levi?”

“Fine. Come back in three days, I’ll have him tamed by then.” Hanji squeals and bounces over to Levi, trapping him in a hug that has him debating whether or not to break all of her limbs.

Hanji is grinning ear to ear when she pulls away, just like she did the day she figured out just what- or who, Levi is. “You won’t regret it!”

“Tch.” Levi turns his face away, taking a long gulp of his tea, fingertips holding the cup by the rim. When he looks back towards where hanji was moments ago, he finds her gone, a large metal collar sitting in her place. Levi picks it up, hands smoothing over the surface, tugging on the metal loop meant for fastening a leash. The collar is like a shackle, something meant for a prisoner, not a pet, not an equal. Why would the witch leave this here, when Levi couldn’t bear the thought of putting it on anyone, regardless of who they are to him. Regardless if this beast that Hanji speaks of is nothing more than that, a monster not meant for this forest. 

Without a second thought Levi crushes the heavy metal collar in his hands, brow furrowed. The collar, though made of pure iron, is like putty in Levi’s hand as he crumples it into a tiny ball, rolling it around between his forefinger and thumb, flicking it into the waste basket nearby with a _clang_. Levi suspects he isn’t going to get any sleep, not with the knowledge that the creature he tracked down is a Varg, one that dares to impose himself on Levi as well. He stays up through the night, eventually emptying his kettle, leaving him vaguely satisfied in his consumption, though he suspects he may need something more soon enough. He manages to doze as he lays in bed, heavy tomes filled with incantations and myths on Varg all in an ancient language lost to humans long ago surrounding him.

When the sun peeks over the horizon Levi is up and in the shower, scrubbing himself down quickly so he can get to the lake before the Varg disappears and he has to spend all day tracking him. By the time he’s out the door the sun has already broken the horizon, and the Dryads are awakening with the rush of energy the sun provides. Levi ignores them all, doesn’t bother listening to their whispers, not stopping until he’s breaking through the trees just in time to see the large creature shake itself out and stand on the bank of the lake. 

Like any Varg its fur is a deep black, but upon further inspection Levi can see that when the sunlight hits just right the fur glints a deep copper. The Varg finally takes notice of Levi standing there watching him, its ears pinning back and lips pulling back to reveal wicked canines. Levi has seen a lot of creatures, kept a few Varg as pets even, but the sight of golden eyes glowing as they appraise him, narrowing momentarily before they go wide has him pausing. This is no ordinary Varg; Levi could tell by the way it slinks up to him, kept low to the ground as it approaches him. It continues to stay low when it nuzzles him with it's cold nose, breath huffing against his skin while the large creature nuzzles against him like a pet. Levi can hear angry muttering, and he knows that if he doesn't push the Varg away, show that he's superior, the Dryads will go after not only him, but the Varg as well. 

"What do you think you're doing, _mutt?_ "

The Varg growls indignantly, standing up to tower over Levi, and that's all Levi needs; a challenge issued by the Varg. Levi kicks him hard in the chest, sending the Varg flying backwards; Levi approaches slowly, landing a few more carefully aimed kicks on the Varg, rendering him useless while Levi grabs his muzzle in a vice grip. Levi tips the Vargs large head up, making sure he's looking when Levi pulls his lips back and snarls in the Vargs face, form briefly wavering, allowing a peek of the creature Levi is. 

The Varg whines, ears pinning down as it rolls in his grip, presenting it's belly to Levi in an act of submission. Levi releases the Vargs muzzle, letting it stand and shake the dirt from its coat before it sits back on its haunches and watches him.

"Your name." The Varg tips it's head to the side, almost in confusion, and Levi gives him a look. "I know you're able to speak."

" _Eren Jaeger._ " The voice that emanates through the small yip Eren provides is surprisingly young, as if the Varg hasn't seen many years yet. 

Levi's eyes narrow and Eren bows his head as if he's done something wrong. "How old are you?"

" _Almost two millennia._ "

"How long have you been lurking around my cabin?"

" _Three days._ " Levi huffs, eyes examining Eren before he deems him alright and waves his hand as he turns. Eren whines in confusion, torn between staying here where he can speak with the friendly naiads or follow what he suspects to be his new master. 

"Jaeger." Levi's tone is hard and has Eren scrabbling to catch up, following obediently.

" _What's your name?_ "

"You may call me Corporal." Eren nods his large head and comes to a stop when Levi opens his door. "You're able to control your fire, correct?"

" _Yes._ " Eren seems offended that Levi would ask that question.

"Then come in." Levi steps inside, holding the door open wide so that Eren can fit his large body through the doorway. Eren squeezes through and sniffs the air as Levi puts away his shoes, watching him patiently. "Show me your paws."

" _My paws?_ "

"That's what I just said." Eren huffs and plops onto his back, revealing his paws to Levi, who takes each one into his hand as he examines the claws and pads. "Hmmph. Try not to knock anything over with your tail and keep your ass off my furniture. Am I clear?"

" _Yes, Corporal._ "

Levi lets Eren stand, hand coming up to scratch behind Eren's ear as he gazes at him calmly. "Do you hate me?"

" _No, I imposed on you. Had I known what you were I wouldn't have._ " Eren leans into the touch, eyes closing halfway as his breath puffs out, hot against Levi's skin. 

Levi realizes what he's doing and drops his hands to his sides, ignoring the look Eren gives him. "How long have you been on the surface?"

" _A few months. Corporal, may I ask a question?_ "

Levi sighs as they make their way farther into the house, Eren settling his large body into the corner of the kitchen as Levi makes himself more tea. "You may."

" _Am I your pet now? Are you my master?_ "

Levi blinks for a moment, looking into those glowing gold eyes. "No, you are your own person. This arrangement is for your protection."

" _Protection?_ "

"The town has caught wind of your existence. I'll keep you from being sought after by all kinds of hunters, supernatural or human."

" _What must I do in return?_ "

"A.. Friend of mine would like to meet you."

" _A human?_ "

"A witch. She comes in three days, and when she does she expects you to be my pet. Act accordingly when she visits, and my protection is yours."

" _May I have something else?_ "

Levi purses his lips, Taking a sip of his tea before answering. "Within reason, I suppose you may have something else. What is it that you want?"

" _I'd like some time to decide what I want._ "

"You have until Hanji leaves." Eren nods his head and stands up, following Levi through the house as Levi tells him where everything is. Levi settles on the couch with his pot of tea and an old book, trying to ignore when Eren whines pitifully and lays his head in Levi's lap. Levi tries his hardest to ignore him, but for some reason his resolve is crumbling faster than he would have ever thought possible. He knows he told Eren not to get on the furniture, but the last of his resolve crumbles and he sets his book on the arm of the couch, patting the cushion next to him. Eren looks at him hopefully, ears perking up and tail thumping against the floor as he places his paws gingerly on the couch, looking to see if Levi is serious before he hops up into the cushion, the couch creaking under his huge weight as he settles against Levi. Eren huffs happily, laying his large head in Levi's lap as Levi pets him, burying his fingers into the fur of Eren's scruff, the fur wiry and thick.

Eren yips in content, letting Levi go back to reading his book as he dozes. Levi finds that running his fingers through Eren's fur is surprisingly soothing, and soon enough he can feel the lack of sleep catching up with him. Levi catches himself nodding off no matter how hard he tries to stay awake, the words on the page blurring until he feels his eyes slipping close as he loses consciousness. Usually he would be a lot more wary of sleeping with a stranger in his house, but this Varg puts him at ease, the way he submitted so willingly, had no qualms even though he kicked and beat at the younger creature. Levi thinks he feels hands moving him into a better position, but the idea is absurd because there is no one around that would touch him without his say so and live. He feels the heavy weight of Eren settle on the couch next to him, back pressing against his chest and fur tickling his nose, but as the scent of musk, pine and even dirt fills his nostrils, he finds he doesn't mind. 

Levi expects to have a kink in his neck and knots in his back from sleeping on his couch, but that isn't the case. Levi wakes up, arms wrapped around the Varg as he buries his face in Eren's scruff, oddly comfortable in basically being squashed against the back of the couch by Eren. Levi debates waking Eren up so that he can move, but resigns himself to staying here a few more hours until Eren awakes. Judging by how Eren didn't so much as stir when Levi's presence was felt at the lake, Eren is a heavy sleeper, and won't awake until he chooses to. Levi sighs, fingers running over Eren's side where he can feel Eren's ribs, feel the rise and fall as Eren breathes in and out. Eren stirs all of a sudden, woofing sleepily as he rolls off the couch, shaking his fur out before turning and looking at Levi, cold nose pressing against Levi's cheek as he whimpers.

" _Corporal._ " Levi makes a tired noise of apprehension, showing that he's listening. " _You should move somewhere more comfortable._ " Levi grumbles and swats lightly at Eren's nose, muttering about the cold, prompting Eren to lick his hand gently, nose nudging at his arm. " _Would you like to ride on my back?_ "

"Why does it matter where I sleep?" Levi's voice is gruff, but Eren continues nosing at him impatiently. "Jaeger, knock it off." 

" _Up. Please, Corporal._ " Eren woofs quietly in encouragement as Levi begrudgingly stands up, letting Eren tuck his head under Levi's arm as they move into the bedroom. Eren sits facing the door while Levi strips down and changes into his sleep clothes, padding over to Levi's side as he crawls into bed, slipping under the covers. Eren whines, pacing the length of the bed before he resigns himself and plops down on the floor, tail thumping against one of the bed posts. Levi is too tired to do much more than hang his hand over the edge of the bed, fingers burying into Eren's fur, calming him almost immediately. The last thing Levi hears before succumbing to sleep is Eren's voice speaking to him. " _Sleep well, Corporal._ " 

The next two days go much the same, Eren hanging around Levi like a lost puppy and Levi trying to ignore the impulse to pet Eren. Levi cleans his cabin after Eren makes a mess by knocking things over with his tail on accident and gives Eren a bath, much to Eren's complaint. Levi even goes out hunting with Eren, watching Eren take down a large elk and rip it to pieces, blood caking on his muzzle, dripping as he fills himself. Levi makes Eren wash himself in a nearby stream before setting foot anywhere near his cabin. 

Eren actually ends up sitting in the river, staring hard at his reflection, ignoring the world around him. " _Corporal?_ "

"What is it mutt?"

" _Why do you always appear human?_ "

"I look essentially the same in my normal form."

" _Then why expend energy keeping up the guise?_ "

"Humans." Is all Levi says before turning away from Eren, walking away without waiting. Eren scrambles out of the water, shaking quickly before running after Levi's fast retreating form, barking at his back as he trots behind him, dripping wet. Water steams off of Eren when he lets his fur heat, glowing faintly like embers. Levi has taken to the habit of burying his fingers in Eren's scruff while they walk or sit together late at night, massaging the muscles beneath until Eren is almost boneless in his hands. Levi takes no notice to the unusual heat of Eren's fur, not even when his hand burns bright red and Eren panics, trying to cool his fur as quickly as he can. Eren whimpers, stopping in his tracks and planting himself in front of Levi as he gently shakes Levi's hand from his fur and licks at it, rough tongue swirling around Levi's fingers and tickling his palm. Steam rapidly rises from Levi's hand, leaving the skin smooth and as pale as ever. " _I'm sorry._ " Eren bows his head in shame, ears pinned back and tail tucked between his legs. " _I was just trying to dry my fur before we got to your home and I didn't realize-_ "

Levi's hand comes down on top of Eren's head, petting him gently before scratching behind his ear. "It's alright."

" _But you were nearly hurt!_ "

"But you stopped yourself. I'm not hurt, so quit beating yourself up." Eren whines but nods hesitantly, walking beside Levi again as they head back for his cabin. 

" _Corporal?_ " Levi grunts, glancing at him with an eyebrow raised. " _When is the witch coming?_ "

"Knowing Hanji she'll be there when we get back. Why, are you nervous?"

" _I've never met a witch that didn't want to kill me._ "

"Hanji's different. Besides, I said you have my protection, and that includes from other creatures."

Eren's tail whacks against Levi's back lightly as they walk, the forest alive with sound and life. Eren's ears perk up as a fae walks up, standing up straighter in front of Levi. "Sire!"

"What is it Eld?"

"It's one of the naiads, she's left the lake, she says she's looking for you."

"Left the lake? Why?"

"She says she knows the Varg, and that it's her duty to protect him. She wants him back, sire."

"Bring us to her then." Levi looks at Eren to see him glaring at Eld, eyes glowing in the sunlight. "Jaeger, calm yourself down."

" _That man threatened me._ "

"When?"

" _The day before you found me. I had to resort to sleeping on that small island so no one would attack._ "

"Why did the naiads allow you in the water?”

“ _Because of the naiad that Eld spoke of. She found me when I first came upon this forest. She's taken to me as if I'm her cub._ "

Levi frowns, hand resting on Eren's right flank as they make their way inwards, away from Levi's cabin and towards the lake. Levi has a bad feeling about meeting with this naiad, but if Eren is as taken to her as she is him, then he won't keep them apart. Eren keeps close to Levi, practically glued to his side as the come upon the lake, immediately walking towards a tall slender woman waiting on the bank. Her eyes narrow at the sight of Levi and her hands curl into fists, an angry scowl creasing her brow. "So you actually came. I figured you for a coward."

Levi isn't phased by the name calling, gazing impassively. "I'm many things, but a coward I'm not. Why is it you called me here?"

"I want Eren back. You had no right to abuse him and steal him away."

"I gave him the choice to stay or go. I have no power over him."

"Then why does he cling to your side like a pet?"

" _Because I want to._ " The female looks up as Eren stands looking down on her. " _I chose to go with him, Mikasa._ "

Levi's eyes narrow in understanding when he realizes who she is. "So you're the naiad the fae speak of. A naiad powerful enough to walk among the trees without assistance from other magical creatures."

"Yes." There's an unspoken threat to the simple statement, but Levi only rolls his eyes. Mikasa turns her attention to the Varg, reaching out to touch him, only to recoil when his fur crackles, glowing hot. 

" _I chose to go with him and I will choose to do so again. You do not control me._ "

"But Eren-" Eren growls lowly, turning and walking back to Levi, standing tall beside him. 

" _I belong to no one. You have overstepped your place as my friend. Do not think for a moment we will ever be anything more._ "

"Eren.. I just want to protect you. Your mother-"

Eren snarls suddenly, ears laying flat. " _How do you know my mother?_ "

Mikasa looks nervous for a minute before her face smooths out. "I'm older than you are, Eren. He probably knows your mother too." Mikasa jerks her chin towards Levi, who glares openly.

" _We aren't talking about him. My mother rarely went to the surface._ "

"She knew you'd end up here eventually, she did all she could to guide you. She asked me to care for you should something happen that would force you to the surface."

" _I can care for myself._ " Eren snuffs angrily but lets Mikasa approach him, reaching out hesitantly.

"Eren, please don't hate me. I'm only doing what your mother asked."

" _I don't hate you. You should have told me sooner, Mikasa._ "

"I'm sorry." Mikasa bows her head and Eren nudges her forehead with his nose, whining. Mikasa sniffles and pets the side of his face, smiling before she pulls away and walks back towards the lake. "Visit soon, Eren." Eren nods as Mikasa disappears under the water quickly, a lily pad floating where she sunk. Levi is staring intently up at the sky when Eren comes back to reality, and Eren bumps his head against Levi's arm, trying to get his attention.

" _Corporal._ " Levi gives no response no matter how much Eren nudges him. " _Corporal please, we need to go before it gets dark._ " Eren whines, sitting in front of Levi and nosing him, trying to get him to move. " _Don't leave me, Corporal._ " Eren leans his head against Levi's shoulder, whimpering sadly. 

Eren yips in surprise when Levi holds his head, pressing his forehead to Eren's, silver eyes searching gold. "Your mother was a good woman, a strong Varg. Don't be bitter over her death, accidents happen."

" _We're supposed to be immortal._ "

"Supposed to. Even the strongest of us can die. Even I can die. If you regret everything that happens you will never be able to truly live." Levi releases Eren from his hold, and Eren woofs, licking Levi's cheek in silent thanks. Levi grimaces slightly but doesn't wipe the saliva off of his face, instead choosing to walk back to his cabin with Eren following behind. Levi doesn't bother checking Eren's paws today, just instructs him to wipe them on a towel he laid down as he toes his shoes off and waits for him. Eren follows close on Levi's heels as they make their way towards the kitchen, Levi smoothly sidestepping off out the way when Hanji barrels towards Eren. Levi takes a seat at the table to watch the two of them, leaning his chin on his hand. 

"Oh my god! He's so cute! Levi I can't believe you actually tamed him!" Hanji has her hands on either side of Eren's head, tilting this way and that, pulling his lip up so she can see his teeth and looking into his eyes. "Why isn't he wearing the collar?"

"Oi, get off of him, I said you could meet him not grope him."

Eren's ears are turned away in obviously displeasure of being manhandled, his fur crackling faintly. Levi gives him a sharp look and Eren bows his head, fur dulling again as Hanji stares in wonder. "What was that?! What did you just do?"

" _Corporal, you didn't say she would touch me._ "

"I didn't say she wouldn't." 

" _That's cheap, Corporal._ "

"You can understand him?" Levi's gaze flicks from Eren to Hanji as he shrugs. 

"You can't?"

"Nope! Is it a demon language? I've always wanted to learn!"

" _This woman is insane. Please get her away from me._ "

"What'd he say?"

"For you to back the fuck up before he bites off your hand."

"He won't. You won't let him."

"Try me." Hanji huffs but begrudgingly moves away, Eren visibly relaxing as he slinks over to Levi and lays at his feet. "Are you satisfied? You've met a Varg."

"Oh he is just lovely! But, I do have some questions for him."

Levi looks down at Eren, sighing when Eren hesitantly nods and sits up to lean against Levi's legs. "No personal questions."

"Right! So, if this isn't personal, why are your eyes gold instead of red?"

" _They're only gold when I'm like this. I think I was born under odd circumstances._ "

Levi repeats what Eren says, but leaves the first part out, something about the statement making him uneasy. "Fascinating! How are you able to heat up your fur?"

"All Vargs have that ability." Eren yips to confirm and Hanji nods.

"Are you a normal size for your age?" Eren yips again and Hanji grins. "One last question. What's your name?"

Eren looks to Levi to answer without him having to speak. "His name is Eren."

"It was nice to meet you Eren! I've got to go, people to curse, shmucks to con."

"Oi Hanji, did you bring my tea?"

"Yup! Though I suspect you might not need it for too much longer."

"What's the supposed to- Hey! I wasn't done talking you mushroom snorter!" Hanji disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving Levi waiting for it to dissipate. "Oi, where do you think you're going?"

Eren pauses in the doorway before nodding his head towards the living room. " _There's something I want to show you._ "

Levi gets up and follows behind Eren, plopping down on the couch while Eren pushes the coffee table out of the way with his shoulder. "First things first, I owe you something. What is it that you wanted?"

" _Your name._ "

"Levi. Levi Ackerman."

" _Levi._ " Levi almost shudders at the way it rolls so sinfully off of Eren's tongue, but he controls himself as Eren sits back on his haunches. " _The name suits you. Will you promise me something?_ "

"Maybe."

" _Don't assume anything. Please._ "

"You have my word." Eren sighs before closing his eyes, breath puffing out in quick bursts as his body crumples in on itself, legs elongating and form becoming something different entirely. When Eren sits up and his eyes flutter open Levi is almost shocked. Instead of the gold he was expecting he gets an exotic blue-green he's only seen in very rare cases. his hair is mussed messily, giving him a childish air about him; Levi at first mistakes his hair for being black, but upon closer inspection he finds it has the same copper tint that his fur holds. Eren has taken human form for the most part, his tail and ears remaining to symbolize exactly what he is. Eren fidgets nervously, pulling his tail up against his chest so he can run his fingers through to calm himself, waiting for Levi to say something, anything. Levi looks him over, tracing his youthful face and boyish features, strong jaw and large eyes. "You're a hybrid."

" _I am. Half Varg, half fallen angel._ "

"Demon."

" _I know what I said, Corporal._ "

"So you're telling me your father is one of the originals, and not just some demon that's into beastiality?"

Eren's nose wrinkles in distaste but he nods. " _Yes. The relationship between my father and mother was frowned upon, so I'm not usually allowed to speak of my upbringing._ "

"Then why are you now?"

" _You deserved to know. I spoke carelessly earlier and knew that it was either I tell you or you ask._ "

"Do you have both sets of powers?"

" _No, the Varg in my blood is dominant. My powers are just amplified by the other part of me._ "

"Are you an Alpha?"

Eren looks shocked, eyes wide as he stares at him. " _Excuse me?_ "

"You aren't a normal size. You're bigger, which either means you lied to Hanji or you're an alpha. Which is it?"

Eren splutters, face going red with embarrassment. " _You can't just ask that so brashly!_ "

Levi snorts but mumbles an apology, watching as Eren's skin ripples suddenly and he bursts back into his normal form, ash covering his fur. "Oh hell no, go outside and shake yourself off." Eren blinks at him with familiar golden eyes before trudging outside and shaking the ash from his fur, sneezing as wind ruffles his fur. Eren trots back inside to see Levi not in the living room, the light to his bedroom on. Eren pads over, large tail swishing and whacking the door frame as he paws at the door, trying his best not to leave claw marks. The door clicks open and Eren pushes inside, pausing at the sight of Levi half naked in front of him. Eren yips and turns towards the door, ears down in shame at looking at Levi half naked. "I'm going to take a bath. You can stay in here or leave, I don't care."

Eren can smell the water running in the bathroom, and he's tempted to ask Levi if he can sit in with him, surrounded by steam, but Eren knows not to overstep his boundaries, so when Levi leaves the bathroom door slightly ajar Eren goes and lays in front of it. Eren can feel the warmth and steam from the hot water on his back, and it soothes him, calming him down as he basically blocks half the door. Levi sinks down into the hot water, his skin turning a light pink from the heat, but he only sighs in pleasure and closes his eyes, letting the warm water ease the tension of the last few days away. Levi half expected Eren to leave as soon as Hanji left, but Eren not only shared a very well kept secret, but defended his going with Levi to someone he is obviously close to. The Varg confuses Levi, leaves him with more questions than answers, drawing him in one moment with his puppy dog act then reminding him how dangerous he is with snarls and flashes of teeth as he takes down a powerful elk. No one has set Levi on edge in three days like Eren has, and if he were to actually acknowledge how he feels, he would find that Eren scares him. Eren is nothing he's ever seen, and his mention of fallen angels has his skin crawling. Levi hates those words, fallen angel; they didn't fall, they were shoved, cast from heaven because they weren't the blind followers God wanted. Levi's left hand still tingles from the heat of Eren's fur and his rough tongue, wiping away any trace of the scorching heat Levi faintly remembers. 

Eren's voice is timid, soft through the door. " _Corporal?_ "

Levi sighs and leans his head back, slicking his hair away from his face. "What, Jaeger?"

" _I'm cold._ "

"What am I supposed to do about that?"

" _.. May I light a fire?_ "

"Yes. I'll be out shortly."

" _Thank you, Corporal._ " Levi hears Eren's claws clicking on the wood floors, fading as Levi sinks down into the water. He loses track of time while soaking in the tub, only getting out when the water cools and his fingers begin to prune. Heat has never bothered Levi, and as he pulls on boxers then lounge pants before padding to the living room Levi almost laughs at the sight in front of him. Levi's fireplace isn't a wall fireplace, it's a large pit in the floor with a grate around it, a pipe leading to the ceiling to channel the smoke out. The only thing that alerts Levi that Eren didn't leave is the tail wagging lazily just outside the fire pit, glowing a faint orange. Golden eyes glow from underneath blazing logs, looking at Levi sleepily as Levi crouches next to the open grate, small smile on his face. 

"Comfortable?"

" _Immensely so._ "

"Are you intentionally cooling yourself?"

" _You told me to control my fire._ "

"No, I asked if you could. You don't have to cool your fur as well, keep yourself warm." Levi reaches in, ignoring the fire as he strokes Eren's back, Eren woofing and closing his eyes, relaxing as Levi pets him. 

" _I didn't want to harm you, you've done so much for me._ " Levi just makes a small noise, fingers smoothing over Eren’s fur as Levi sits next to the fireplace. 

"Are you awake?" Eren doesn't respond, breathing even as he rolls so that his back is against Levi's thigh, fur glowing orange faintly as Levi lets Eren rest. "I lied. I don't keep up this disguise because of humans, I do it because I can't look at myself in the mirror. I'm a demon, I've lived for over 2,000 years, but I can no longer look at myself." 

" _You can, and you will._ " Levi's hand stills as he looks down at Eren wide eyed. " _If you regret every choice made in the past then you cannot move forward. We live to make choices and try to live without regretting the choices we've made._ "

Levi looks pensive as he stares at Eren, hands still smoothing down his fur. "I told you that."

Eren bobs his head and leans up, licking Levi's jaw gently before bumping Levi's chin with his nose. " _Follow your own advice._ "

Levi laughs wetly as Eren scoots partway out of the fire, snuggling his head on Levi's shoulder as Levi wraps his arms around Eren's neck, petting the thick fur. "You make me sound like a hypocrite."

" _Corporal, we're all hypocrites when it comes to ourselves._ " Levi nods before letting Eren slip back under his logs, adding a few more to keep it going for a while longer before he stands.

“I’m going to bed. Sleep well.” Eren yawns, large tongue curling before he settles deeper with a sleepy nod to Levi. Levi goes to wash the soot from his hands before climbing in bed, curling up under the covers. Levi spends part of the night trying to actually fall asleep, tossing and turning this way and that, which worries Levi, because he’s usually able to sleep almost instantly. He shoves the worry away and clutches at his pillow, feeling far too cold for his liking under the blankets. Levi faintly hears water running but elects to ignore it, burying his face in the pillow and pulling the blanket over his head, trying to shut his mind down so that he can succumb to what his body needs, but as hard as he tries it only gets worse. He settles himself in for a sleepless night when he hears pawing at his door and whimpers, so without a thought he throws back the covers and crosses the room, pulling open the door to see Eren sitting there. “I thought you were sleeping in the fire.”

“ _.. I couldn’t sleep. may I sleep in here with you?_ ” Levi steps out of the way and Eren slips in, padding over to the bed and dropping himself next to it. Levi closes his door again and steps over Eren carefully as he climbs into this bed, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders as he curls up on his side, clutching at his pillow again. “ _Hey, Corporal?_ ”

Levi rolls and comes face to face with Eren, gold eyes wide in the faint moonlight. “What?”

“ _May I sleep next to you? I made sure to wash the soot from my fur, I promise._ ”

Levi is almost touched by how young Eren sounds, trying to please Levi while wanting to stay in his bed like a child. Levi weighs the pro and cons of Eren in his bed and he makes a face, one part of him repulsed by the idea of all that fur on the bed, but then again, the whole time Eren has been with him he hasn't shed once. Levi sighs in defeat and scoots over, making room for the large wolf as his eyes practically light up as he happily hops up onto the bed, curling up with his head on Levi stomach. “If you shed I will skin you.”

Eren makes a strange huffing sound which Levi eventually figures out is him laughing, leaning into Levi’s hand when he scratches him behind the ear the way he likes. “ _I don’t shed._ ”

“Better not.” Levi glances down at Eren, absentmindedly running his fingers through Eren’s fur, noting that Eren listened to what he said and no longer cools his fur, letting it burn and crackle, shimmering faintly. Levi shifts onto his side as Eren lays on his, pressing his back into Levi’s as Levi kicks away the blanket and snuggles up to Eren, feeling warm and _safe_ for once as he falls asleep. 

Eren becomes a regular part of Levi’s life, and Levi can’t help but feel a little overwhelmed by it all. Levi thought Eren was already affectionate, but while they learn to live with each other, pushing boundaries, setting them, breaking them, making up for it, Levi finds that Eren is a very tactile demon. Eren is respectful about it though, especially in his human form, always asking if its alright if he snuggles up to Levi, lays with Levi, and a couple of times he’s asked for a hug. Eren is exhausting, how one person gets so much energy will forever be a mystery to Levi, but when Eren is bounding through the forest, running large circles around Levi as he moves through the forest to speak with the fae he can’t help but find it endearing. 

Levi tries to get Eren to speak English so that every time Hanji or one of the forest dwellers beside Mikasa try to talk to Eren Levi won’t have to translate, but Eren adamantly declines, saying that if he did that then he would have to talk longer than he wanted to. Levi experiences Eren when he goes through his first heat, having to watch Eren squirm as he stays sitting in the fire pit, finding that the iron of the grate helps him keep his wits. Levi stays away most of the week as per Eren’s request, camping out in trees or talking with Mikasa at the lake while Eren does who knows what to get through his heat. Seeing Eren squirming and whining, rapidly switching between wolf and man makes Levi’s heart thump harder and an unfamiliar heat in his stomach light. Levi dismisses it as the pheromones that Eren was secreting, ignoring any implication that it was anything more. 

Levi never had good mornings, sure he wakes up to Eren’s claws clicking on the floor as he runs through the house, waiting until Levi will open the front door. Eren can do it himself but he says he doesn’t want to risk any of the other creatures seeing (Levi suspects its because Eren likes when Levi pets him and warns him to be safe before letting him out). Levi is stationed on the couch in the living room, blanket over his legs as he sips at his tea, which has been leaving him oddly unsatisfied lately, even though Hanji assures him its the same mixture she creates each time. Levi isn’t the least bit surprised when Hanji appears next to him on the couch, shit-eating grin on her face as she looks around.

“Eh? Where’s Eren?”

“Out.” 

“That’s too bad! I love seeing those pretty golden eyes of his. They contrast so well with the black of his fur.” Levi ignores the odd flutter his heart gives and gives Hanji a sidelong glance. 

“Why are you here?”

“Because of the vibes I’ve been getting from you!” 

“What vibes?” Levi puts down the book he’s reading and looks at Hanji, an irritated scowl on his face. 

“Two parts sexual frustration, three parts lust, and a whole bunch parts love!” 

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard you say in the past month.”

“Its true though! Someone’s got the hots for a certain Varg I know!” Levi snorts and goes back to reading his book, hoping the heat he feels on his face is in fact not a blush. 

“I don’t know where you’ve gotten that idea.”

“So it is one of those other creatures then?”

“No. I don’t have the hots for anyone.”

“You so do! You’re blushing, Levi, you can’t lie when your face is lit up like a christmas tree! C’mon admit it! Who stole that cold heart of yours?”

“I am _not_ blushing. No one “stole” anything.”

“So you gave it away willingly?”

“You’re twisting my words!” Levi grumbles and whacks at Hanji with one of the couch pillows, having given up on reading and hoping she’d drop the subject. “Why does it matter?”

“Cause I wanna make sure my Levi is getting all the love he deserves!”

Levi makes a face at Hanji as she just stares at him. “I’m not yours you four eyed freak.”

“Sticks and stones Levi! Now c’mon, whats got my favorite little demon all bent out of shape?” 

“Fine. You wanna talk love? Lets talk love. Who’s Erwin? Is he that angel you’re always talking about? The one with the “eyes that could make me do so many naughty things” which is hard to accomplish seeing as he's an angel with a stick up his ass.”

Hanji pouts when the tables are turned on her, but she brightens up and grins wickedly. “I’ll tell if you tell!” 

“son of a- fine. Fine, I’ll spill all my shit if you spill yours.”

“Yay! So I guess you already know Erwin, but he practically saved my life! The sweet guy he is, he gave me a feather. A feather Levi! You know the kinds of experiments I could do with that?” 

“All kinds of weird shit. So are you two fucking or what?”

“Sometimes when he visits, but thats not the point! He’s incredible Levi, I didn’t think I could be more in love with something other than my magic, but here he is, all 6 delicious feet of him!”

“Okay, one, eww, two, good for you.” Hanji looks at him expectantly, and Levi sighs, picking at a loose string coming off of the pillow. “You were right.”

“About?” Levi looks at her, pleading for her to just accept that, but she just grins and scoots closer.

“I’m in love with Eren fucking Jaeger, and I don’t think he even knows it. I watch the dope run around smacking into Dryads and tripping over himself when we go out walking together and its just so _cute,_ like fuck, how does he do that? He’s so goddamn cuddly all the time and I don’t know when he’s trying to come onto me or just being himself because its so normal for him to cuddle up to me. And fuck if it doesn’t hurt when he disappears for days on end only to come back later saying he had run off with some other demon. But, I’m never going to do anything about it because Eren deserves better, and if I have to watch him go off and be happy with someone else then that’s exactly what I’m going to do. No matter how much it kills me inside.”

“Levi..” Hanji is looking at him, a shocked but tender expression on her face as she wipes away tears.

“Why the hell are you crying?”

“You really do love him, don’t you?”

“... Yes, I really do.” Hanji sniffles and Levi looks up when he hears a thud, seeing Eren laying in a heap near the window he leaves open for him. Eren shakes himself off and stands up, pausing when he sees Hanji crying on the couch.

“ _Why is she crying?_ ” Hanji wipes at her tears, smiling at Eren.

"Just girl stuff, don't worry about me." Levi looks to Hanji and she waves her hand. "I knew he has going to ask that. I have to get going, I'm meeting with Erwin soon."

"Go get him." Hanji giggles and winks at Levi. 

"I will. Take your own advice!" Hanji disappears in her poof like she always does and Eren pads over to the couch, sitting and staring at Levi.

"What do you want mutt?" Eren's tail thumps against the floor as he stares, eyes wide and filled with concern. Levi frowns, looking at Eren in confusion. "What the hell is wrong?"

" _You smell different. Are you feeding enough?_ "

"That's what the tea is for." Eren huffs and hops up onto the couch, shifting midway as he sits too close for Levi's current liking. "Why are you so close?"

" _Feed on me._ "

"Wha- no. No, I'm not feeding on you." Levi splutters, trying to scoot away from Eren's intense green gaze, finding that Eren has him trapped against the arm of the couch. Eren's eyes narrow and his tail wraps loosely around one of Levi's calves. 

" _Levi. That tea has been getting weaker and weaker. You need to feed._ "

Levi swallows hard when his stomach grumbles and he finally takes notice of how dry his throat feels. "I'm not feeding on you. It wouldn't be right for me to take advantage of you like that." Levi croaks out, wanting nothing more than for Eren to drop it and leave him be.

Eren's head tilts to the side and he scoots closer, actually sitting on Levi's thighs. " _I'm giving my consent. Please, Levi, you need this._ "

 

Levi groans as Eren scoots closer, determined expression on his face. Levi's throat feels as if he's in a desert without water by now, but he isn't going to say anything. Not when Eren is sitting there with an encouraging smile on his face as he tips his head to the side. As much as Levi doesn't want to hurt Eren he's right, Levi needs this, probably more than he wants to admit. Levi sighs and grabs at Eren's waist, pulling him closer as one hand goes into Eren's hair to tilt his head the way he wants it before he leans in and sinks his incisors into Eren's neck, lips sealing around the puncture wounds. Eren doesn't so much as flinch, his tail twitching against Levi's leg as Levi sucks greedily. Levi isn't picky about who he feeds from, blood is blood, but as Levi sucks at Eren's neck and he can feel strength flooding him in waves Levi thinks he might not want anyone else's anymore. He hears Eren grunt weakly and he pulls away quickly, covering his mouth and nose as he takes a few breaths. Levi moves his hand away so he can speak, eyes full of regret as he takes in Eren's pale face. "Sorry I didn't mean to-" Eren turns back suddenly, no ash present this time as he collapses on Levi's lap. "Eren!" 

" _M’Fine, promise. Gimme a minute._ " Eren's fur glows dully as he pushes himself up, trying to stand to move off of Levi, but Levi is having none of that and grabs Eren's scruff, pulling him so that he's laying fully on Levi with his head on Levi's shoulder. Eren yelps in surprise but lets Levi hug him close, mumbling apologies into his fur. " _It's alright Corporal, I regenerate quickly._ "

"I could have killed you."

" _You wouldn't._ "

"You put far too much trust in me." Eren merely huffs and snuggles closer, rubbing the side of his face against Levi's cheek. "Are you marking me?" Eren yips and continues what he's doing, nuzzling Levi's hair before he settles back down. "Overgrown puppy, that's what you are." Eren woofs, fur heating up steadily under Levi's hands as he regenerates, true to his word. "Eren?"

" _Yes, Corporal?_ "

"Thank you." Eren sits up and licks Levi's cheek before laying back down, promptly falling asleep while Levi grabs his book and continues reading, feeling sated and sleepy. 

Levi avoids talking to Eren about his feelings for another week, sitting alone in his cabin staring at the roaring fire while waiting for Eren to come back. Levi doesn't blame Eren for running off without telling him, Eren is a free spirit with his own interests, if he wants to run off expecting Levi to welcome him back then that's what he's going to do to Levi. Levi gets no sleep that whole week, sitting up staring at the moon and the stars, counting until everything in his mind blurs and he's left blissfully numb like he was before meeting Eren. Levi takes to writing what he's feeling on pieces of paper, describing every little thing he likes about Eren, crumpling the papers into balls, and he finds he doesn't have the heart to burn them in the fire even though he knows he should so that Eren won't find them. Levi just smooths the papers back out before tucking them away in a book, knowing Eren won't bother with this particular novel. It's twilight when Levi finds himself building a fire, stacking on logs until it's blazing brightly, crackling merrily. Levi curls up under a blanket, staring at the fire while clutching at a pillow. Levi is finally able to sleep that night, wrapped tightly in his blanket with a blazing fire mimicking the warmth of Eren's fur. Levi thinks it's pitiful, he's one of the strongest demons in existence yet he can be brought so low by some Varg with golden eyes and a habit of laying on him. Levi wakes up a few hours later on the cold floor, rubbing sleep out of his eyes blearily as he stares at the cold ashes from the fire. He goes to get up but finds he can't due to a very large, very familiar black shape currently resting on the lower half of his body. 

Levi gazes at him as Eren looks at him with saddened eyes, ears down in shame as he whimpers and stands up, moving off of Levi slowly as Levi wiggles out from underneath him and disappears into his bedroom with his blanket. Eren slinks after him, pausing in the doorway, watching Levi throw his blanket on the bed carelessly before collapsing face down. “Did you have a nice trip?”

“ _You’re mad at me._ ” 

“I’m not. If I were mad you wouldn’t be anywhere near me.” Levi rolls as Eren whines again, walking up and standing beside the bed. “I’m just tired.” 

“ _I’m sorry, Corporal._ ”

“Don’t.” Eren looks like a kicked puppy, gazing at him as Levi sighs and slides off of the bed, reaching up and hugging Eren. “I’m just glad you came home. I thought you were gone for good this time, I thought you had finally come to your senses and left.” 

Eren morphs in Levi’s arms, wrapping him in a tight hug as they stand there together, the two clutching at each other. “ _Never._ ”

As if the man above is finally being merciful to Levi he realizes that in that one word, that one unspoken promise, Eren is telling him that he feels the same. Levi loosens his hold and Eren clutches tighter, making Levi struggle a bit to be able to look Eren in the eyes, searching silently before Levi decides that fuck, if he doesn’t do it now he never will, so Levi grips Eren’s upper arms and presses his lips to Eren’s, eyes squeezed shut. You know how people describe their first kiss? Like sparks going off, fireworks the whole shebang? The kiss wasn’t like that at all. The kiss was sloppy, desperate, and Levi could feel one of Eren’s fangs cut his lip but Levi wants- no needs to show Eren just how he feels, even if he doesn’t feel the same.

Levi nearly sobs in relief when Eren’s fingers dig into his lower back and he presses Levi to him, kissing back eagerly. Levi figures as he wraps his arms around Eren’s neck that the sloppy kisses Eren gives him when he’s in his wolf form would be how he kisses, but he’s pleasantly surprised that this is not the case. Eren kisses him hard, making his legs weak when Eren’s tongue sweeps over his bottom lip before plunging in, sliding and curling with Levi’s as he takes to holding Levi up. They part, Eren’s breath puffing hotly over Levi’s lips as they gape at each other, Levi’s gaze holding wonderment and Eren looking at him with utter adoration on his face. “Eren, I'm in love with you, even though it kills me every time you disappear without so much as a warning. Even though watching you go off with other people makes me feel so empty inside, like my soul is gone and all that’s left of me is this empty shell.”

Tears are dripping down Eren’s cheeks, green eyes luminescent in the faint moonlight. Levi smiles softly as Eren pulls them together again, holding them together as he shoves his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. Levi closes his eyes, content as Eren holds him, the world and everything around him melting away until it’s just the two of them, and suddenly fingers are carding through the scapular feathers that cover the joining of wing to back. “ _Oh Levi.._ ” Eren gazes at him in awe, taking in the sight of snowy wings speckled in grays and black that Levi hates the most, symbolizing who he is, what he is. Levi takes a deep breath and steps out of Eren’s hold, stretching his wings, the feathers flaring out as they run the length of the room, not even half way unfolded. 

“I was once called Rivaille. Now the only thing that remains of who I was are these.”

Eren’s tail is wagging excitedly as his eyes sweep over Levi, taking in every inch of muscle, bone, and feather. “ _They’re beautiful._ ” And Levi’s breath is stolen again, seeing the way Eren looks upon him as if he’s meeting him again for the first time, standing awestruck, and Levi is falling in love with Eren all over again. Levi doesn’t so much as flinch when Eren runs light fingers over his marginal coverts, sliding down to card through his secondaries as Levi shivers. “ _Thank you._ ” Levi is confused as to why Eren is thanking him. He should be the one thanking Eren, he saved him from wasting away, stopped his self-destructive life and flipped it upside down. But as Eren looks at him like he does,hands moving to tip Levi’s head up so he can kiss him again, he supposes that he probably did much the same for Eren. “ _I love you, Levi, no matter what you are, demon, fallen angel, you are the man I fell in love with._ ”

Levi has no answer for that, just kisses Eren again and hopes that it’s enough, and as Eren pushes him back to that they’re both on the bed, Eren hovering over him he knows it is. Neither of them get much sleep that night, or the nights afterwards, and Hanji only beams at Levi when he sees the marks Eren left on him during one of his heats a month or so later. The two are happy together, and eventually Levi stops disguising himself, letting his wings hang free, wrapping them around Eren when he’s too weak after a heat to properly warm himself, when he cries because Mikasa no longer resides in the lake so close to their cabin. 

They live through the centuries together, never aging as the world around them changes and the town that was nearby slowly fades out of existence, leaving them behind as the world evolves. Levi and Eren are content together, and even after a thousand years they’re still learning about each other, fighting with each other, falling in love with each other, crying with each other. There is no other way that Levi wants to live anymore, Eren is the light in his life, the warmth of the sun shining on him even in the darkest hours of his life on the anniversary of his fall to Earth and into Hell below. Levi found long ago that Eren is his in every way, and as Levi gives himself to Eren and Eren in turn does the same, he’s glad he decided to follow the scent of musk, smoke and pine that day.


End file.
